


This May as Well Happen

by six1224



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Aliens, Androids, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: It's the end of the world, more or less, and Kihyun decides to shoot his shot.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	This May as Well Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowtaffeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/gifts).



> Okay first off, yellowtaffeta, your suggestions were AMAZING, just reading through your requests was so much fun. Secondly, I'll see your android theory (love it!) and raise you some aliens! This was seriously a fun little romp to write, I don't pair these two together enough. Happy Yuletide!

Even when they were kids, that boy had tailed after Wonho. He was quiet, standoffish, and marked. 

The government had frequently warned about the dangers of androids. "Made by the evils of science to dismantle our society," was frequently printed on propaganda. But Changkyun grew up like the rest of them, accepted by his friends and his heritage hidden from the government sympathizers and police.

It wasn't until Kihyun was older and tensions ran higher that he even really knew what that meant, and began to question his own feelings. And it wasn't until buildings were set ablaze and people started dying that he started to panic.

If he were any other man, would Kihyun have kissed Changkyun by now? More? But even with his open-minded friends it was hard to imagine what being in love with a robot could be. He wasn't even entirely sure that those feelings could be reciprocated. And with everything crumbling around them, he felt he was running out of time to find out.

It was then that Jooheon began espousing "The Communication." His dealer friends had found the delicate blue flowers in the woods, and claimed it induced visions, euphoria. Rumors had spread that it went even farther, some stories as wild as interstellar communication.

"We can talk with  _ aliens _ ," he said, his sharp grin lighting up his eyes. Kihyun was skeptical at best, and with everything going on he wasn't sure now was the time to be going on strange group trips after eating mysterious plants. But everyone else was eager, and he couldn't help but think maybe if he was a little more relaxed he could maybe think of just how to talk to Changkyun about his feelings. If they managed to communicate with extraterrestrials, well that was just a strange bonus.

Soon they were all gathered in the little abandoned office they'd come to call their headquarters. Jooheon bustled about instructing everybody, and they followed his instructions as best they could. There was a crackle of anticipation and excitement in the air, and Kihyun could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"How do you feel about all this?" Changkyun asked in his soft monotone, approaching him while he boiled water for the tea they were to brew from the blossoms. 

"Mm? A little..." he trailed off for a moment, catching a glance at Changkyun's lips and then trailing down to the circuit board marking on his neck. "Uneasy, I guess." 

Changkyun ran his hand over the mark sheepishly, a blush tracing his features. He was careful to cover it in public, but around his friends he felt comfortable without, and it hit Kihyun like a punch in the gut to think that he'd misinterpreted his longing glances as accusatory or distrusting.

"I'm not really sure how it'll affect me, as an android," Changkyun admitted, avoiding his gaze. 

"That's not-" Kihyun began, but was cut off by the whistle of the kettle. 

It wasn't until they settled around the fire, passing around cups of the bright blue tea, that Kihyun was able to glance over and try and suss out his emotions.

Changkyun's face was closed off as he took a draw of the bitter liquid. A drop hovered at the corner of his mouth and ran slowly down his chin, and Kihyun followed it's path with interest until he wiped it away.

He passed the cup to him and their fingers grazed, a momentary electric shock that made Kihyun take his gulp faster than intended. As he passed around to Jooheon he could already feel things blur. 

The dealers weren't lying, it turned out. Smiles crept across faces quickly, and every sensation felt heightened and Kihyun could swear everything shone with light. He was unsure of where the paint came from, but soon they were covered in it. The slick sensation of spreading lines across Changkyun's cheek as he did the same to his own made his heart pound. The delicate feel of the other man's fingers tracing his skin made him bold. 

Android, human, what did it all matter when they were so connected, so at peace. He leaned in, and was surprised when Changkyun did the same, their foreheads resting together for a moment, giddy smiles across their faces. He could see his perfect eyelashes, the flush of his lips, and without any more thought he kissed him. Their lips slid together perfectly as Kihyun dragged his painted fingers along Changkyun's jaw, leaving streaks in their wake. 

As they parted, hearts pounding and smiles getting even broader, Kihyun could feel eyes on them.

"You've been making out for twenty minutes, can we please try and talk to the aliens now?" Jooheon asked, clearly teasing. Though, with the way time seemed to stretch and shrink at random, Kihyun wouldn't be surprised if it  _ had _ been twenty minutes.

It was a complex ritual that nobody seemed to clearly understand, especially feeling as blurry and ecstatic as they did. Kihyun and Changkyun spent almost all of it glancing over at each other, until Changkyun got bold and took his hand. Their fingers intertwining felt like sunshine.

With the hiss and spark of herbs tossed onto the fire, their work was done. They stared around at each other and wondered aloud about what aliens might be like. Then, the high began to wind down. Kihyun could feel reality creeping back in, prickling at the edges of his vision, and a feeling of loss settled in. Would things be the same after all this? Would Changkyun regret it? Change his mind?

With a quick glance at him as they all started to sort out the supplies and drift apart, Kihyun knew his fears were unfounded. Chankgyun fixed him with a look of such intensity, and grasped his hand to pull him back when the others left.

"You kissed me," he murmured.

"You kissed back," Kihyun responded, suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands.

"Even if..." Changkyun started, his eyes locking on Kihyun's own, and beneath the dilated pupils he could just see the shadows of the circuitry beneath. Kihyun ran his hand gently along the tattoo on the younger man's neck. 

"I love  _ you _ ," was the only suitable response he could think of. Changkyun surged forward to kiss him, and soon they were entangled on the floor, the dying embers of the fire keeping them warm.

Days later, when the undulating shape appeared in the sky, Kihyun couldn't say if he was more surprised that contacting aliens did actually work or that he was staring at them with Changkyun's hand clasped soundly in his own.


End file.
